Truth Behind Blue Eyes R
by Sipherous
Summary: Anzu Challenged Kaiba in hopes of opening up his eyes. However becasue of it the two are locked together in a struggle niether wanted, or at least Kaiba never wanted it,Anzu sees the changes in the CEO, what is the Truth Behind his Blue Eyes. REWRITE!


**Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**The Truth Behind Blue Eyes**

Welcome to the rewrite of the semi-popular story Truth Behind Blue Eyes. The Rewrite will commence now, Monday Dec 8th 2009 and the whole thing WILL I stress WILL be finished by Dec. 31 2008 no matter what well unless there like this freak accident and stuff… which is highly likely knowing me,

This is where I rely on you. I will need your help in doing this as I get involved in very a many thing (you have no idea, job, school, Yugioh tourney's and sports I have a full day everyday). I need you guys to tell me when I'm overdue… 15 hours is to long to wait for the next chapter so spam my e-mail (no porn just hurry up messages please).

Also I'm switching most everything to Japanese Names now, also using Japanese iteration of the show so much of the dialog will be changed in accordance such as the teasing Anzu gets for being the 'Friendship' girl. Why… well who knows but I figure It'd make the story flow better. And the Duels which some of you have expressed interest in shortening will be shortened. Also I'm starting up something knew at the beginning of each chapter, and in the middle of the story a deck list featuring the entirety of someone's deck featured will be created. Some characters will be featured in multiples as their strategies and duels will change to reflect the decks. We start today with the man himself…

* * *

**Seto Kaiba**: Viral Beat Down

For this chapter and the One Month training program with Anzu Kaiba relies on using his 4 Viral cards to completely cripple his opponent before ruining them with high powered monsters such as his Blue Eyes and XYZ-Dragon Cannon. If things get sticky he'll resort to the Chaos Emperor Dragon to end the duel in one turn or save himself using Wish of Final Effort.

**Monster**

Blue Eyes White Dragon x3

Chaos Emperor Dragon

Peten the Dark Clown x3

Paladin of White Dragon

Devine Dragon Ragnorok

Lord of D.

Kaibaman

X-Head Cannon

Y-Dragon Head

Z-Metal Tank

Dark Blade

Pitch Dark Dragon

Kiyryu

Black Luster Soldier

Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon

Decoy Dragon

_Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon_

_King Dragun_

_Dragon Master Knight_

_F.G.D._

_XY-Dragon Cannon_

_YZ-Tank Cannon_

_XZ-Tank Dragon_

_XYZ-Dragon Cannon_

**Magic**

Polymerization

Burst Stream of Destruction

Dragon's Mirror

Stamping Destruction

Wing Beat of Giant Dragon

Enemy Controller

Dimension Fusion

Spell Reproduction

Treasure of Slashing Life

Monster Reborn

White Dragon Ritual

Black Luster Ritual

**Trap**

Crush Card Virus

Deck Devistation Virus

Deck Destruction Virus

Eradicator Epidemic Virus

Dragon's Rage

Final Attack Orders

Wish of Final Effort

Interdimensional Matter Transport

* * *

On a side note, you'll notice that decks in the anime/manga pale horribly in comparison to their real world counterparts, however their is a reason for this. In the anime and Mang Yugioh cards are expensive as hell and extremely rare. Normal monsters with 1500 atk and higher are like secret rare crads you can't find, effect monsters automatically gain the SJC promo status and magic and traps a re like exclusive world championship cards. These cards are hard to find and expensive as hell. Also they are really limited (4 BEWD anyone, like wtf?) so that is why many characters in yugioh don't have these amazingly super powerful god decks of doom (Tele Dad, Six Sam exc.). Also I beleive that many of the cards in the anime are limited to one, such as all effect monsters (unless stated to need more than one copy to work properly i.e. Peten Maliscious Troop Dragon ex.) even many magic and traps have this limit. Anyways there are my two cents, have fun.

Date: Sat Dec 13 2008

**Chapter 1: A Fairy Challenges a Dragon.**

M.O.N.D.A.Y. S.U.C.K.S.

Monday Sucks…Friday Rocks

Monday Sucks… Friday…

**SMASH!!**

The slim hand from nowhere ended the catchy tune being it 6:00am in the morning and the master within the darkened room feeling that this Monday was going to be the best yet. After the weekend's competition and her taking home the top prize nothing short of another megalomaniac trying to kill her could ruin her day. Getting out of the bed in nothing more than a long sleeved top, Anzu Mazaki wanted to begin the day with a smile on her face.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city of Domino a young man kicked down his office doors in a furious rage as three men behind him tried to convince him that signing the contract with him was the best solution possible.

"Please Mr. Kaiba this could benefit both of our companies." The man begged.

"Bullshit, the only thing that contract does is allow you to get a hold of our equipment and technology no, the deal is non-existent this contract," Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corporation and gaming tycoon grabbed the paper presented to him and fed to his second favorite machine in the world, the paper shredder, "Doesn't even exist anymore."

The three men before Kaiba starred at him in shock, they have been in the business a long time but they have never once met anyone as arrogant, self-serving or confident in their lives. Kaiba glared at them for a few moments waiting for them to protest but upon hearing the secretary in his office continue to type he figured they were in a state of shock and politely told them to 'Get the fuck out of his building'. He gave out a long sigh knowing everything he had done up to the current point in time was only the beginning, for some reason he had this weird feeling that something was going to change his life today but shrugged it off and left for school.

* * *

Domino City High School was a barren world when Anzu arrived there that morning. Then again it was 7:30am no student in their right mind would come to school nearly 2 hours before it started. However being there at that time allowed her to use the gymnasium without interruption, no one would bother her and she wanted to celebrate her recent winnings by creating a new routine to some foreign music. Getting one of the early morning teachers to let her in, Anzu quickly proceeded to her locker stuffing her outdoor shoes and other belongings in it and then heading off to the gym.

Passing by the classrooms, Anzu stopped off at her first period class dropping off her books only to notice someone already in the class sitting in a desk and what looked to be reading. Upon a further examination Anzu raised an eyebrow noticing the student to be non-other than Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corporation and her best friend's biggest pain in the ass. Seeing him was shocking to her simply because Kaiba had moved to America not more than a year ago after the Battle City Tournament having graduated a full year ahead of her and the others, those being Jounochi, Honda, Yugi and herself.

"Kaiba?" She asked without realizing it and the boy dropped his book half a centimeter letting his eye wonder over to her before he realized who it was and quickly ignored her with a faint 'Hmph'

"Well morning to you to jack ass."

Kaiba made no response as Anzu set her things aside and left the room grumbling to herself about how such a man could ever exist. Even Pegasus despite his… creepy style was more pleasant to talk to. Well she only had ever done so once or twice, once just after Battle City during the whole Anubis take over the world plot and again when she had the crazy experience of her life force being used to create a copy or clone or whatever it was of Pegasus by his adopted son. The RA project was months ago and as far she knew it Kaiba had left back to America so his prescience in the school was somewhat questionable. Shrugging it off Anzu concentrated at her current task, dancing.

* * *

Kaiba was glad the cheerleader had left, her presence made him slightly edgy knowing she couldn't keep her mouth shut, and given the fact he wanted no association with any of the 'geek squad', as he so aptly called them, he gave a sigh of relief when she disappeared from the class.

"Why am I here again?" Kaiba asked himself as he put down his book and looked around the classroom.

He had a job, he had his diploma but unfortunately he had been forced to return to school. Something he didn't think necessary but his recent run in with custody of his brother resulted in him attending the school till the end of the year, when he became a legal adult. Being 17 meant shit anywhere and it was proven recently in the U.S. that and the little fiasco of his companies hostile assault by Pegasus's son really dropped his credibility as a businessmen. That and the getting his ass kicked again at Duel Monsters, although he was at a major disadvantage the Devil's Avatar being the strongest card he's seen since the Winged Dragon of Ra. It took Yugi's own God's to take out the Avatar and his previously owned Obelisk to do it. Despite everything however the Devil's Avatar, Eraser and Dreadroot turned up missing a week after the event; even the young Yakou Tenma did not know where they disappeared to. That had been two months ago and he returned to the states only be rudely awakened to the state of his company, Yakou nearly turned the company inside out causing it to drop nearly 50% in revenue during the two months. At the same time he received a letter for Domino explaining the current predicament, if he didn't return they would take international action and have him return to Japan by force. Apparently until the year was up he was to remain in Domino as Mokuba finished his education. His returning to the school was partly for credentials and maybe a little boost in revenue for the public view.

"Why can't things ever be simple?" He asked to no one but did get an answer.

"Well maybe if you treated others with a little respect they'd do the same to you?"

His head shot to the left and he eyed Anzu Mazaki with such a glare you'd think he was planning to kill her. 'Well the thought probably crossed his mind a few times in his life' Anzu thought taking a seat roughly two rows in front of Kaiba sitting opposite of him and glaring at him herself. They stayed like that for a few moments before she had to say something.

"What no friendly chatter, we haven't seen each other in two months and all you do is glare at me?" She asked and Kaiba's glare only further increased but not a word was spoken.

"Oh fine be that way, then I'll talk and you can listen; These past two months had been boring, Yugi and Jou entered a few dueling tournaments for fun but hardly found any competition. I won a dance competition this weekend and Honda actually started working as a mechanic fixing motorcycles."

The only reaction she got from Kaiba was a raised eyebrow and a further increase in glaring power, if it was at all possible.

"So I bet you had fun in the US. What brings you back here and how's Mokuba?"

Kaiba said nothing, he didn't understand the girls insatiable need to make conversation, he was enjoying the rare moment of peace and quiet he obtained that morning but obviously the damnable gods from above decided to screw him over by giving him the second largest mouth on the planet; second because the mutt had the first.

"Say something, you're like a rock or something with only one face just multiple views to it."

"Shut-up and leave me alone." Came Kaiba's quick reply but it didn't deter Anzu despite the rude tone.

"Well it's something, although you don't have to be a jerk about it."

"Sorry, I wasn't aware we were on speaking terms." Kaiba replied taking out his laptop and setting it on the table.

"Well it is better than saying nothing at all."

"I actually enjoyed the peace and quiet." Kaiba noted as he began to type relentlessly on his current project.

"Well you're a bore." Anzu with a huff and laid her head down watching the clock tick by as it hit the 8:30 mark.

Only five more minutes passed after that before Anzu couldn't take the silence or rather the annoyance of keys being pressed down constantly and attempted to make conversation again.

"So watcha working on?"

Kaiba looked up at her for a brief moment before smirking and deciding to indulge her with what he was doing exactly.

"What I am doing is working on a new program for the new duel disk system. Basically I'm telling the digital reader to amplify the image and turn it into a wire model where then the in-program will render the figure and display the holographic image in 3-D space presenting the ultimate in monster realism. Also I'm attempting to alter the physical read out of the game making losing your life points a more costly matter."

Anzu stared for a few seconds while digesting what Kaiba had explained to her. Not being all that interested yet at the same time trying to process the information in hopes of keeping a civil conversation with Kaiba was making her rather slow to respond. Finally she figured out the basics of it and repeated what Kaiba said for confirmation.

"Basically it's another Duel Disk Program."

Kaiba rolled his eyes, she didn't understand, the first duel disk was a small proto-type that used the same basic technology as the Duel Terminals. The second Duel disk was one that added a bit more realism to the monsters, like smell and physical animation, not the prescript stuff from before the monsters actually had AI implemented into them. This third generation had monsters that could physically make contact with the player if required allowing for interaction in the card game beyond giving orders. It also meant a more painful journey if the player were to be assaulted by the holograms, something he was debating because of legal issues.

"If you want to think that then yes, another Duel Disk." Kaiba said before he continued his scripting.

"Why not make something different for a change, all your technology can't be used solely for Duel Monsters."

"It's not." Kaiba replied.

"Oh really?"

"Yes Really."

"Enlighten me then."

Kaiba sighed, the girl was far too talkative but in this kind of situation the talking was pleasant and it wasn't verbal backlash from some kind of life or death situation like their previous encounters. He could tolerate her annoyance for now since class started in just ten minutes.

"Our technology although primarily featured in Duel Monsters and Dungeon Dice Monsters gaming is also used in many companies for training purposes and field study. Take the virtual simulators for instance…"

"I'd rather not." Anzu cut in scowling at the memories.

"The safe ones, not the experimental pods we decided to use."

"Okay than."

"The simulators allow for safe and less costly training regimes such as practice surgery, bomb disarmament, military training and to some extent is an excellent tool for relaxation and rest. We have used the technology to help others gain something in life rather than play games with it, my company may be a gaming tycoon but that's not all it is."

Anzu was mildly surprised by all the information Kaiba presented her. Kaiba made a lot of sense there, his technology was pretty useful and by her experience as close to realism as you could get, why send a rookie in to do a surgery when they could get a mock realism surgery first and avoid any mishaps.

"That's amazing, you sell your technology to so many why hasn't it been noted by the press or media?" She asked knowing she had never seen any kind of advertising about the products he was talking about.

"The projects are still under development and in the testing stages, although they have proven to be successful some are arguing that the use of the simulation could result in careless endeavors in the field since during the simulation the one under the stress knows it isn't real." Kaiba explained.

"Legal issues, guess there'll always be things like that."

"Not my concern as long as they pay for the equipment they use."

"Wow, you are so caring." Anzu said sarcastically.

"I try to be." Kaiba replied in an equally sarcastic tone and Anzu couldn't help but laugh, "What's so funny?"

"You, me talking like civil people." Anzu replied still giggling.

"And what's so wrong about that?" Kaiba asked although he knew the answer, he and Anzu were famous in the school for their… interesting weekly battles at one point they had an article in the school about each of their strengths and weaknesses giving them full out bios and everything.

"It's you and me, that's what when we first met I believe the first words out of your mouth were…"

"Get in line." Kaiba said cutting her off and smirked remembering the way she plowed into him in the halls three years ago.

"Yes that, cold and completely arrogant, although it hasn't changed much in three years."

"I'd like to think I've become a slightly better person." Kaiba admitted and Anzu just laughed.

"Sure a better pain in the ass maybe."

Anzu laughed while Kaiba frowned at her joke. He was indulging himself in the light talk with Anzu which was something he never done before. He had spoken to Yugi on civil matters before and although he hated the shrimp's presence, he found the conversations to be pleasant and easily understandable when he wasn't talking about magic and crazy prophecy. Jounochi he couldn't talk to without calling him a fur ball or mutt, the boy's immaturity was just too tempting and Honda he considered not worth the time. Anzu however he always had a problem with. The first meeting clearly established them both as stubborn individuals and he would sometimes purposely try and get a rise out of Jounochi to see if Anzu would jump in so he could bicker with her. At Duelist Kingdom he faced her more fierce side when she chewed him out for attempted suicide over a game and then again when he tried to take care of the Big 5 by himself in the virtual world. He never thought there would be a day when she would actually have a civil conversation with him.

"Although I'm better at being a pain in the ass, I'm nowhere near your level of annoyance." He shot back wanting to leave this comfortable zone of conversation.

"Annoyance?" Anzu questioned her eyes becoming stern.

"What didn't you here me, yes an annoyance you bring with you the worst headaches and even more so, the least entertainment."

Anzu instantly stood up from her seat marching over to Kaiba arms crossed looking more like a raging bull than the calm and collected student she was.

"What a way to ruin a conversation, you just add arrogance to your attitude."

"What are you implying?"

"Besides the fact you're a complete social less bastard with no friends and a cruel streak to rival that of any megalomaniac, oh nothing."

Kaiba stared at Anzu who was looking rather proud at her retort. He weighed the options a bit wondering how to speak to her when she suddenly came to his face making him slightly jump from the sudden proximity.

" Maybe you should be nicer to people, you'd probably enjoy having a friend or two."

"Spare me another Mazaki." Kaiba spat causing her to step back from his sudden outburst.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't need a lecture on how to treat others; is it my fault I tell people to truth, I thought being truthful was a virtue?"

"If you don't have anything nice to say don't say it all." Anzu quoted and Kaiba sneered in response.

"Please that dog says more about me in the span of a minute than I ever have in the entire time I've known him."

"I'm not just talking about Jou and I beg to differ, you know he's slightly immature and he has a lot of family problems."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes at Anzu at the mention of Family problems, if anything the problems Jounochi had were minimal in comparison to his own. The guy wouldn't last a minute to what Kaiba had been through and he had the proof to it.

"What I'm trying to get at Kaiba is less than a minute ago you were having a rather pleasant although detached conversation with me, even managing to make me laugh a little."

"Not hard to do, all you need to do is look in a mirror."

"Well ya I find it funny at how beautiful I am sometimes."

"Beauty does only skin deep pass threw yours and you'll probably find the demon manipulating the strings to your arms."

"Better the demon than the devil behind yours."

"How true your statement is Mazaki, I'd never deny the devil made what I am today because it would only be a lie."

A shiver went down Anzu's spine as Kaiba finished his sentence. Admitting to a claim like that was frightening and she could only speculate that Kaiba was talking about his late stepfather. Noah had given Anzu and Yugi a glimpse at Kaiba's past but they didn't know enough to understand it. Perhaps it was the reason he avoided people.

"Is that why you push people away?" She asked on impulse.

"Whoever said I avoided people Mazaki?"

"Well if the way you act in school is any different…"

"I act that way because these students aren't worth a dime to me."

"Well maybe some friends your own age could…"

Anzu was quickly cut off by the sounds of students pouring into the school halls. It was turning close to 9:15 so classes would be filling up and she'd rather not have the rumor mill begin spreading news about her and Kaiba. She quickly closed the space between them making sure her voice was quiet and intimidating, not realizing that their lips were a mere inch apart.

"We are going to continue this conversation later Kaiba!"

"Fine but make it quick, fifteen minutes isn't nearly enough time for me to wash your filth out of my mouth."

"What!?" Anzu cried realizing the proximity of their bodies and blushed a furious red.

It didn't take long and soon the class was full of students, Anzu took her seat between Jounochi and Honda and throughout the entire class remained silent for fear of saying something stupid. She also took a few peaks at Kaiba just because she had this feeling he was planning something, only to find her eyes locked with his heated glare wherein she whipped her head back to the front. The whole day went much like that and before she knew it Anzu was heading home ignoring the cries of Jounochi and Honda who wanted to take a detour to burger world and the arcade. She did her homework and went straight to bed, she had a feeling Kaiba was going to be their tomorrow and she had enough time to think up a story for him to hear.

* * *

Kaiba arrived home from the office earlier than expected. Mokuba in complete shock of the incident went to bed after dinner believing the entire afternoon a dream and when e fell asleep he would wake up in bed. Kaib himself was unable to consentrate, it was the reason he came home from work so earlier as even his incompetent employees were getting more work done than he was.

"She's not getting to me, I know I'm not the best person in the world but am I as bad as she says?"

He slipped into bed early that night and began thinking of the next morning, she would be there, he knew simply because she knew he was going to be there spiraling them into an endless paradox.

"Good something else to think of." He said aloud and began to try and solve the unsolvable.

* * *

The next morning came quick and Anzu had entered the class with a determined look on her face. Kaiba himself was seated in the same spot as the previous day typing away at his computer and what appeared to be a duel disk attached to it.

"So that the newest model or something?" Anzu asked taking her seat two desks in front of him facing him much like before.

"The OD is just a basic upgrade really, looking over current technological aspects you were probably right when describing it as another duel disk program."

"So you admit I'm right then."

"To put it bluntly yes." And just then the laptop went slightly haywire and smoke appeared from the duel disk, Sighing Kaiab closed the machine and unplugged the device.

"News flash, the great Seto Kaiba failed!" Anzu mocked laughing as Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"So from yesterday…"

Anzu instantly straightened up as Kaiba mentioned their conversation from yesterday, she knew he was going to argue her statement and she had given everything into thinking up her reasons for his actions, how he could improve himself y becoming a slightly more social person.

"From yesterday I was going to say that if you had more friends you own age then maybe you'd be able to understand the students who might try and vie for your affection." Anzu continued and Kaiba gave her a look that would haunt the dreams of young children had he been starring at them.

"If I wanted affection, I'd go get it for a couple hundred at the local corner."

Anzu made a face that looked like an old lady chewing on a warhead as she got the vivid images of Kaiba picking up a hooker and bringing them to his home or motel. Shaking her head to disrupt the current thought she spoke.

"I'm not talking sexually you pervert I mean a friendly affection like a bond between friends."

"I don't want to bond with people." Kaiba snapped.

"See right there, you see it as some kind of hindrance or weakness."

"It is, having friends just means someone else to worry about weather it be from the psycho maniacs that would use them to get to me or the so called friends themselves trying to use me to further their own ends."

"Then how do you create partnerships within your corporations, if you distrust people so much it would seem difficult to work in the business world?" Anzu voiced her curiosity getting the better of her.

"The business world is nothing more than a world of masks and fake personality, you meet someone with a smile that doesn't mean anything and act as though you enjoy their company when you truly wish to be somewhere else." Kaiba explained.

"Sounds like a drag."

"No different from going to school." Kaiba responded and Anzu was quiet for a moment pondering the relation.

Going to school you were bound to put up with people you didn't like or enjoy hanging out with but on the other hand as to not offend them you act as though you like them to cause minimum damage to your reputation so in a sense school and business were similar.

"I see where your coming from and I'll agree with you however taking business and profession aside leaving out all gain and value, haven't you ever wanted someone to talk to that didn't judge you for what you do and are and more for who you are?"

"That's difficult to do considering I own a good portion of Domino myself." Kaiba countered and Anzu smiled.

"That's true but I'm doing that now; you've made my friends lives miserable, you've been nothing but an ass since we first met yet I'm still talking with you as if none that mattered taking into account that I'm speaking to Seto Kaiba the person. Not the uptight CEO with a stick shoved in his ass so far he's forced to walk straight."

Kaiba frowned at the little jab towards him but nodded in understanding, Anzu was being rather curtious about their exchanges only calling him names as a form of comic relief instead of a reason to hurt or antagonize.

"Noted, but I never said I didn't have people I associate with."

"Oh really, you mean you actually talk to people out side of school and work?" Anzu asked rather surprised.

"Is it so hard to believe?" Kaiab responded.

"EXTRA, EXTRA READ ALL ABOUT IT; CEO HAS FRIENDS!" Anzu shouted making Kaiba shake his head.

"No need to tell the world, I'd rather not have to expose myself to the world."

"Secret relationship maybe?" Anzu teased and Kaiba shook his head.

"Not at all."

"Well then what do you do for fun then, besides duel?" Anzu asked.

"I don't have 'fun' as you call it, I work far too often to have a normal life." Kaiba answered making Anzu scowl.

"What about Mokuba, you must do some activities with him or perhaps when he has friends over?"

"No, Mokuba is homeschooled by private institutions due to some rather complicated matters when he was in school."

"Kid doesn't have friends does he?" Anzu asked.

"As much as I hate to admit this I believe you and the rest of the geek squad are his friends"

Anzu smiled at that admission, at least Kaiba wasn't being a complete moron when it came to his brother. Then again Kaiba would do almost anything for him, even forfeit a duel or threaten his or someone else's life. Allowing Mokuba a friendship with her and the others was probably another sacrifice he made to let his brother have a normal life.

"You should come with us one of these days, we can show you how to have some real fun." Anzu said happily and Kaiba just shook his head.

"Absolutely not, the mutt and I would kill each other before the first five steps and looking at that shrimp of a boyfriend you have would drive me insane after a few minutes."

"Yugi is not my boyfriend!" Anzu ground out clenching her fists to her sides.

"Could have fooled me, you ogle him like some love sick puppy that it almost makes me sick to my stomach." Kaiba bit out and Anzu stood up pointing a finger at him as he laid back looking as if he won the title King of Games.

"When have you had the time to look at me while Yugi was dueling!?" Anzu shouted and Kaiba just smirked.

"Well I think the first time I really saw it was during the incident at the Domino Peer when Yugi had to duel Jounochi it was rater obvious after I removed you from that pathetic excuse for a trap."

Anzu turned her face to look away from Kaiba at that remark, she still owed him for that weather she liked to admit it or not but Kaiba never made any mention of it so she figured he had another reason for doing it and left it alone.

"Next was when he dueled Ryou Bakura on the Battle Blimp, you seemed pretty worried when for a while until Yugi brought out Slifer and crushed the pale haired freak."

"Sorry if a raging psycho path bent on killing your friend doesn't bother you." Anzu mumbled loud enough for Kaiba to hear.

"Yes well since I don't follow them everywhere its hard for me to worry."

"Shut-up!"

"Gladly, can I get back to work I believe this conversation is over?"

"You are such an ASS!" Anzu yelled and Kaiba only smirked at how easy it was to rile her up.

"I try to be."

"Then you fail!"

"You contradict your previous statement then."

"Then I take it back."

"You can't."

"What do you mean I can't?" Anzu asked confused.

"Simple," Kaiba began leaning forward in preparing for a long winded explanation, "You called me an ass, to which I agreed to then you said I was a failure at being one to which contradicted what you previously stated. Trying to take back the word you should now realize is impossible because the word has no physical presence, it is just a word engraved into the mind of the individual forever."

"Hugh?" Anzu said lost with the explanation, which was what Kaiba was aiming for.

"Idiot, can't even understand."

"You basically told me nonsense that's why I can't understand."

"So says the I.Q. of 25." Kaiba mocked and Anzu began walking up to him.

"Listen you," She started getting in his face again, "Just because you a damn genius at just about everything doesn't mean you can't make things easier for others to understand and I have an I.Q. of 165 thank you very much!"

"Looking for some intimacy or am I that irresistible?" Kaiba asked and Anzu smirked a devious plot suddenly popping up in her mind.

"Oh I figured I'd make it fast enough for you to wash your mouth out before the bell rings." She replied and pushed forward locking her lips with Kaiba's for a few seconds before letting go and moving to her class seat while Kaiba just stood there for a moment to stunned to actually think about what happened.

"Kaiba?"

Said man looked down to see Yugi starring at him with an odd expression on his face snapping Kaiba out of his trance.

"What shrimp?"

"Hello to you to, lipstick the new rave in American men or something?" Yugi replied and Kaiba narrowed his eyes marching straight passed Yugi and out of the room nearly trampling a few students who were unlucky enough to get in his way.

Anzu managed to hold her laughter in but as the day went by, she quickly found out that maybe her idea was a bad idea, Kaiba hadn't been seen since the morning and he was rumored to be on the verge of killing someone. She wondered if it was wise to come again in the morning, testing the waters may have resulted in her being pulled under by a current to strong for her fight against.

* * *

The next morning Anzu walked into the classroom and saw Kaiba sitting in his desk, facing the door legs and arms crossed looking like the shinigami himself. Anzu avoided his gaze setting her stuff down and taking her usual seat. It was silent for a few more minutes until Kaiab's voice caused her to jump.

"So what did I miss yesterday?"

It was a low menacing tone laced with enough acidic content to eat away the very uniform Anzu was wearing. She thought of a few things to respond with but unfortunately she picked the worst one out of panic.

"Just some things you probably already know about Seto we…"

"A little early for first names Mazaki?" Kaiba spat and Anzu cringed.

"Well I figured being friends we could…"

"You are not my friend, I wouldn't be caught associating with you in public as your worse than my fangirls."

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A FANGIRL!" Anzu shouted in protest.

"No, I said you were worse than one."

Anzu narrowed her eyes and matched Kaiba's glare with her own, it paled in comparison to the CEO but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of beating her.

"Well guess it takes someone as horrible as you to get close to you then."

"Close to me, you invaded." Kaiba accused.

"I just took you up on your offer from Monday." Anzu countered.

"Cheating on your boyfriend the second you get a chance, pathetic."

"I don't have a boyfriend Mr. Dipshit."

"A cheerleader has the team doesn't she?" Kaiba pushed out and Anzu snapped turning at him with murderous intent.

"Listen here you upstart prick, I tried to be nice, you know give you some kind of offer for friendship on your terms but it seems your to much of a dick to accept anything more than a challenge so that's what I'm going to do!"

"Excuse me?"

"Me, You today at lunch I'm going to bury you in a duel and the stakes are a weekend."

"A duel?" Kaiba asked bewildered she was actually doing this.

"Yes."

"Weekend how?" Kaiba wanted more information as taking her up on the offer might seem a worthy investment.

"Which ever of us wins, the other has to spend time with them in an activity of their choosing this weekend and for me if I win, which I will, you have to spend a whole weekend with me and my friends and act like a normal teenager.

Kaiba smirked, this was to much for him; not only could he mop the floor with the ravaging little teenager, but he could do it and fulfill a certain request at the same time. It was almost the perfect plan it would only make it better if he was kicking Yugi's ass instead of hers.

"Deal and Mazaki, Sign it in ink." Kaiba replied setting down a piece of paper and walking passed her. Anzu signed it quickly before she realized what she had done and paled.

* * *

"Oh my God, what do I do!?"

"You brought this on yourself Anzu."

"I hate to say it but Jou's right Anzu, you really bumped heads with the wrong person."

"Guys your suppose to be helping me!"

"Actually I'd like to see Kaiba whoop you for once instead of me."

"Jounochi stop try and be of use please."

Anzu had been surrounded by her friends for the better part of the morning, having found out from Kaiba's very public announcement that she was challenging to a winner takes all duel the three of them had forced her out of class to build her a deck.

* * *

Anzu Mazaki: Counter Agent

New to the full time dueling, Anzu Mazaki has a deck featuring some of the strangest patterns and combinations. Her focus is on gaining life points while countering her opponent's moves. Her main strike for consists of her Agent/Archlord Cards which push the boundaries of power the higher her life points are, however unless she has Sanctuary in the Sky active she may fall into a defensive spin.

**Monsters**

The Creator

The Creator Incarnate

Hecatrice

The Agent of Creation-Venus

The Agent of Judgment-Saturn

The Agent of Force-Mars

The Agent of Wisdom-Mercury

Airknight Parshath

Warrior of Zera

Archlord Zerato

Zeradius, Herald of Heaven

Meltiel, Sage of the Sky

Harvest Angel of Wisdom

Voltanis, the Adjudicator

Bountiful Artemis

Radiant Jeral

Layard the Liberator

Mistical Shine Ball x3

**Magic**

Monster Reborn

The Sanctuary in the Sky

Sword of Revealing Light

Valahalla Hall of the Fallen

Cestus of Dalga x3

Card of Safe Return x3

**Trap**

Light of Judgment

Solemn Judgment x3

Dark Bribe x3

Solemn Wishes

Appropriate

Torrential Tribute

* * *

Reviewing the deck she had put together, Anzu breathed deeply watching the clock inch its way to the noon mark. Kaiba told her to be ready and she wasn't going to back down despite Yugi's attempts to force her out of the duel. She really wanted to beat Kaiba but she also knew that he had years of experience and the most powerful cards in the game at his side. Yugi warned her that despite the Blue-Eyes being his trump card, she shouldn't ignore his smaller monsters, they were the real threats.

"Okay Anzu, we've tried everything to help you, just go in there and do your best." Yugi said and the school bell went off.

"I will Yugi, thanks guys." Anzu said hugging her friends.

"Kick his rich ass Anzu, show the money floundering freak who's boss." Joey cheered and Anzu giggled as he thrust a fist into the air.

"I will Joey, no sense in wasting time." She said and walked the halls to the gym where Kaiba would be waiting.

The crowd was unexpected, to all of them. Teachers, students and even random people she never met were gathered around awaiting the duel. In the corner of Anzu's eyes she noticed a camera displayed towards the center and she realized that Kaiba was planning this. Upon seeing Kaiba in the center waiting for her she marched up to him furiously demanding why the media was watching their duel.

"You, why the hell are we broadcasting live!?" She yelled.

"Like it, I figured it would be nice to humiliate you across national television." Kaiba answered but in reality it was a publicity gig he quickly set up donating money to charities for dueling against a student, for each life point he lost in the duel, he would donate that amount x1000 yen to a charity.

"And if I humiliate you?" Anzu asked.

"Well I guess my ego will be crushed and some fortunate charity will be 8,000,000 yen richer." Kaiba replied.

"Wait you mean the more damage I do to you the more money you give away?" Anzu asked slightly catching on to his plan.

"Smart girl, ready?"

"Let's Duel you stuck up creep!"

"Let's Duel!"

The disks activated and instantly the crowd cheered, Anzu was given first turn honors and was about to make her move when she noticed the Duel Disk given to her was completely out of the ordinary.

"The hell… this a new model?" She asked herself the noticed that her lifepoints were at 8000 instead of 4000, Kaiba had the same.

"Hurry up I don't have all day!"

"What oh fine, I place three cards down and the summon Bountiful Artemis to the field."

Bountiful artemis was played and Kaiba's turn began, setting two cards himself he decided to test the waters a bit and find out what Anzu was hiding.

"I summon Mased Dragon to the field and then activate Stamping Destruction to destroy one of your face down cards!"

"Don't think so Kaiba, I activate my counter Dark Bribe this negates you stamping destruction and allows you to draw a card but thanks to my monster I draw a card as well and before doing that I activate Solemn Wishes allowing me to gain 500 lifpoints for drawing a card."

"Fine I'll set another card down and end my turn."

Anzu nodded drawing her next card then playing Meltiel, Sage of the Sky. She attacked Masked Dragon but just as quickly another took its place. She attacked that one as well but again a third one took its place. Placing down two cards she ended her turn as Kaiba smiled and took his own. He played Lord of D. and then activated Flute of Summoning Dragon however Anzu countered quickly playing a Solemn Judgment which reduced her Life Points by half but negated the card. Anzu drew another card and then gained an extra 1500 from the cards on her field Meltiel adding 1000 for activating her counter and Solemn adding another 500 for drawing. Scowling Kaiba set a card and ended his turn.

Kaiba 7600 LP

Anzu 6000 LP

"Okay Kaiba get ready cause your going down, I play Sanctuary in the Sky, no I don't loose any Life Points from the destruction of my fairies, I'll also play Celtus of Dalga increasing my Faries attack by 500 and allowing my life points to grow by the attack of the monster it destroyed, attack Masked Dragon!"

The Dragon was instantly vaporized by the fairy and Anzu's life points rose higher only to be greeted with another dragon taking its place, the Devine Dragon Ragnorok roared to the field. Anzu glared hard but Kaiba kept his confidence and waited for her to make her move she ended by setting her last card and Kaiba smirked in triumph.

"Get ready Mazaki, I sacrifice these monsters to summon a Blue Eyes white dragon to the field and my first order of business is to play Burst Stream of Destruction."

"No way Kaiba I play Dark Bribe again, you get to draw but I negate the cards effect and draw one myself also because Sanctuary is now on the field I destroy one of your monsters and target the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Thought so."

"But that's not all I activate appropriate and this allows me to draw two more card since you drew one outside of your draw phase, this gives me 2500 extra life points and you a monster short."

"You seem to think so, however… Monster Reborn Blue-Eyes White Dragon, then I play Dragon's Mirror and fuse Lord of D. and Devine Dragon into King Dragun giving me the stopping power I desire, both of you destroy her monsters!"

"Swords of Revealing Light!"

"Damn wench, wing beat of giant dragon! Destroy all magic and trap card instantly Blue Eyes."

The dragon roared to life and instantly ascended showering the field with a massive gust of wind whipping away swords, appropriate and Sanctuary in the Sky. Anzu was shocked but even more so when Kaiba resummoned his Blue Eyes via King Dragun's effect.

"Now… attack!"

Both monsters released their fury upon Anzu and she coughed as the Lifepoints she invested in drained away. The damage felt so real as electricity coursed through her system, she looked up and suddenly shook her head as a vision of another Kaiba wavered before her. It disappeared quickly as Kaiba then set a card and ended his turn.

Kaiba 6900

Anzu 11400

"Get ready Kaiba… you loose this turn!"

Anzu played the Creator Incarnate, immediately replaced by the Creator a monster with 3000 def. She discarded a card and resummoned a monster in defense the set down two cards before ending her turn. Kaiba countered playing a second Blue-Eyes and destroying the recently summoned monster.

"You ready Mazaki, I play enemy controller tributing my Blue-Eyes to take control of the creator… A,B,B,A,C left Right, A,C,A,B. Now I'll use its effect, ditching one monster to summon my Blue-Eyes back and attack you direct…"

"Not so fast Kaiba, I prepared and I play Torrential Tribute, this blast from the heavens destroys all monsters on the field and starts us back from scratch!"

"Clever girl."

"I know, now its my turn and for starters I play Agent of Creation Venus and with her I summon three of the Mystical Shine balls to the field, now attack Kaiba all of you!"

The balls shot forward instantly and drove themselves into Kaiba's body, if that wasn't enough Vensu came from behind and slammed herself into Kaiba's back making him drop to the ground panting and in a lot of pain which Anzu didn't expect and cried out in shock.

"Oh my God Kaiba are you hurt!?"

The rest of the crowd was silent as Kaiba didn't move. Something abou the duel wasn't right and Anzu couldn't help but wonder what it was. Slowly standing up his gaze meeting Anzu's, his eyes were cold, almost like he didn't want to play the game anymore as he drew his next card knowing Anzu's turn was over.

"This ends Mazaki!"

Blood was pouring from his lip as he activated the drawn card Chaos Emperor Dragon. The dragon let out a sheer roar of defiance that Anzu was blown back from the action. She couldn't understand how only a few seconds ago the duel was of holograms now the monsters were almost real. She quivered in fear as the dragon looked down upon her with disgust and reared its head back to let loose its attack. Kaiab himself paid 1000 lifepoints and instantly the emperor dragon fired its attack into the air having it explode and shower around the both of them destroying everything in its path. Anzu shrieked as the cards she was holding suddenly disappeared before her eyes, evaporated as the dragon's attack subsided leaving nothing more than mist particals. Kaiba smirked holding his hand towards her then closed it, instantly the blue lights around Anzu rushed towards her slamming into her from all different sides until she collapse from the pain her life points draining away for the 15 cards destroyed.

"Your move." Kaiba stated and Anzu looked up to see Kaiba only she wasn't looking at Kaiba but it was Kaiba. It was blury and the two images kept pushing past each other, one of Kaiba and one of… not Kaiba , he wore white rags and had golden jewelry strung across his form and was holding the millennium rod. She shook her head to try and figure if it was an illusion when Kaiba shouted again.

"Get up Mazaki I'm not standing around to have you feint on me!"

"Fine, I draw Kaiba… I play Monster reborn, summoning your own Chaos Emperor Dragon to the field and using it to attack you!" Anzu stated and the Dragon appeared blasting at Kaiba in an instant reducing him to a penny's worth of life points.

Kaiba 700

Anzu 9000

"Come on Kaiba what can you do now?" anzu asked her smile triumphant as she held the field with his own monster.

"Simple…" Kaiba stated and suddenly Anzu vision shuttered again to the Priest from before as Kaiba drew his card.

'_What the hell, why am I seeing this?'_ Anzu asked herself as Kaiba played Card of Demise forcing him to draw five cards but in five turns he would loose his entire hand.

"I first play spell reproduction, in doing this I bring back my Dragon's Mirror card from the graveyard, then I'll play it using the three Blue-Eyes White Dragon's that are in the grave to summon my ultimate monster… Come forth Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Anzu however wasn't paying attention, he vision was completely on Kaiba as his previous self took mold in front of her. The experience was unlike anything she had before, normally it was Yugi experiencing the creepy Egyptian magic not her.

"_You challenge me?"_ Th apparition spoke to which Anzu merely blinked.

"_Just like in ancient times you challenge, just like in ancient times do you mock me and ridicule and just like in ancient times, you were the only one to help me. I wonder if the future will become just as the past."_

"Who are you?" Anzu asked and the figure smiled at her fading into the abyss.

"_I am him, he is me; we are one in the same."_

"Then why can I see you?"

"_He will not listen, he is stubborn a man so blinded by reality that he cannot see the truth. He doesn't know it but the key to everything rests within his ability to believe."_

"Why me, why not Yugi?"

"_The boy has his own destiny as do you, and as does he you are the only one willing to listen and this is the only way to reach you, I'm sorry about the pain but the shadows are necessary to reach you."_

"The shadows… oh God a…"

Anzu didn't time to answer as the vision faded and she was met with Kaiba starring down at her, the three dragon's of light surrounding him like the guards of some ancient tomb. Her own dragon was, destroyed by the Ultimate incarnation and she could only assume he brought the others back with a separate play.

"Nice try Mazaki, but this is game…"

"Kaiba wait I…" Anzu shouted trying to forfeit but the Dragon's fired and she was engulfed in the energy.

In a matter of seconds the beams ceased and when the smoke cleared Anzu was only ground, out cold and smoking slightly from the assault. Her clothes were slightly burned and bits of electricity had danced around her head. Immediately, Yugi, Hona and Jounochi rushed to her side to see if she was alright. However upon reaching her they could see traces of cuts and bruising starting form on her bare legs and arms. Turning to Kaiba they could see the same on him, one of the balls slammed into his face when Anzu attacked giving him a swoallen lip and another had rammed his shoulder which he was holding now. Yugi was putting two and two together aqnd realized they were playing a Shadow Game.

"But how?" Was all he said and Kaiba started to limp away feeling the effect of the duel on his body more than ever.

"Damn, what did Kaiba do to her Yug, she looks like crap?" Jounochi said lifting Anzu up slighty only causing her to moan in pain.

"I think they got mixed into a shadow game, but… it isn't possible Kaiba doesn't hold the millennium rod and Anzu has no affiliation with the ancient past." Yugi stated.

"That's weird." Honda said having little else to add when Anzu suddenly began coughing and Jounochi had to roll her over to the side so she didn't choke.

"Anzu, Anzu you okay?" Yugi asked worry spreading across his face.

"Hmmm…Kaiba…" Anzu mumbled and Jounochi quickly laid her down and stepped back a few feet.

"Wow… um Yug we really need to… Yug?" Jounochi looked around for a few seconds trying to find his friend when he saw the guy running towards Kaiba looking extremely furious.

"KAIBA!"

Kaiab turned around to see Yugi standing before him a look a anger and rage spread across his features, which was pretty scary for someone not used to it.

"I don't have time to be playing with you Motto."

"What did you do to Anzu, she's bleeding and bruised thanks to you!" Yugi yelled attracting the attention of various students and teachers as well as the media.

"If you haven't noticed, so am I." Kaiba stated trying to move his arm only to have a searing amount of pain shoot through it.

"Why a shadow game Kaiba!?" Yugi demanded and Kaiba just rolled his eyes at the accusation.

"Enough of your magic trifle, I was experimenting with the new duel sisk and I may have cranked up the realism a bit to high." Kaiba replied.

"That's not an excuse Kaiba!" Yugi yelled and immediately Yami took over and although most people wouldn't know it, Kaiba noticed the sudden shift in Yugi's posture.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Kaiba asked and Yami just narrowed his eyes trying to intimidate.

"Rectify this Kaiba, she needs to get to a hospital and quickly." Yami bit out and placed his deck in a duel disk.

Kaiba stood there for a second watching Yugi and seeing if the shrimp had anything to back up his order. He was in pain and in no condition to have another duel so he may have to cave in this time but being the stubborn fool he was, Kaiba chose the hard road and matched Yami.

"Try it if you can."

* * *

Yugi Motto/Yami: The Dark Magician

The reigning champion of Duel Monsters, Yugi Motto uses an extremely Advanced Deck comprised of complicated cards and devastating strategies. His primary card is the Dark Magician and other spellcasters but has a few beast warrior and warrior monsters as well as the summoned skull. However his true power lies in the three Egyptian God Cards that completely dominate the field. Duelist challenging Yugi must constantly watch the field as to make sure hr doesn't bring them out and crush them.

**Monsters**

Slifer the Sky Dragon

Obelisk the Tormentor

Winged Dragon of Ra

Dark Magician

Dark Magician Girl

Buster Blader

Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning

Breaker the Magical Warrior

Jack's Knight

Queen's Knight

King's Knight

Kuriboh

Skilled Dark Magician

Magician's Valkyria

Gemini Elf

Big Shield Gardna

Obnoxious Celtic Gaurdian

Magician of Faith

Watapon

Morphing Jar

**Magic**

Dark Magic Curtain

Exchange

Diffusion Wave Motion

Monster Reborn

Pot of Greed

Sage's Stone

Swords of Revealing Light

Mage Power

Thousand Knives

Premature Burial

Magical Dimension

Multiply

Polymerization

**Trap**

Dust Tornado

Mirror Force

Ultimate Offering

Magical Hats

Magic Cylinder

Reverse of Reverse

Dark Magic Retribution

* * *

The Duel wasn't even a duel. Standard 4000 life points and Yugi Motto lost in the first turn. Kaiba had made a miracle play, summoning Blue-Eyes Ultimate in the first turn and then using quick attack to devastate Yugi's life points to zero without even giving the boy a chance and what was worse, it was caught on national television.

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to get to a hospital." Kaiba stated turning to leave but the extent of his injuries got the better of him and he collapsed slightly nearly slamming into the gym benches if it hadn't been for a timely intervention by the school nurse.

"Mr. Kaiba you are exhausted."

"I'm fine, now let me go." Kaiba managed to get out but his body wouldn't move, for some reason the duel had zapped the strength out of him completely.

"Unfortunately your no better than Ms. Mazaki, now be still and your driver will come and get you and take you both the hospital, understand?"

Kaiba couldn't do much else than nod. He looked up at the nurse for a moment but instead of the nurse, he saw the vision he had been having during the duel, the vision of a young woman with brilliant blue-eyes which had him mesmerized. He blanked out shortly after that.

* * *

Well how's that for a rewrite, damn that took forever. For me a rewrite isn't taking the old and making it better. No a rewrite is taking what worked, and using that to make something better. Lots of description here now and tons of added content. The chapter is roughly 20% longer and there are things added to give more of a story. No I've also omitted much of the duel but that's because I'll be doing flash backs in the next chapter which I'm writing right now. The rest of the story will be change greatly to reflect what is coming. The concepts are the same but the way its built will be very different, tell me what you think.


End file.
